soloalbumfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Inhalt Teil A
Inhaltsangabe „Soloalbum A“ In Benjamin v. Stuckrad-Barres Roman „zbbcmSoloalbum“, welches ursprünglich 1998 im Kiepenheure & Witsch Verlag erschienen ist, berichtet ein zwanzigjähriger Ich-Erzähler über sein Leben. Er wurde nach vier Jahren Beziehung von seiner Freundin verlassen, diese hat den Schlussstrich per Fax gezogen. Nun kommt er mit dieser Situation nicht klar und versucht Katharina, seine Ex, zu vergessen. Im Laufe des Romans versucht er die verschiedensten Dinge, um sie zu vergessen, doch gelingt ihm dieses nicht und nach einem Anruf von Katharina macht er sich sofort auf den Weg zu ihr. Dort angekommen bemerkt er jedoch, dass er es mit ihr nicht mehr aushält und flüchtet wieder in sein trostloses Leben. Dieses Leben verbringt er mit Leuten, die er zum Teil nicht leiden kann, die ihn jedoch von Katharina ablenken. Daraufhin beschließt er, sich eine Auszeit zu nehmen und macht Urlaub auf einer Insel in der Nordsee bis sich Katharina wieder meldet und sein Leben umwirft. Der Ich-Erzähler wird mitten in der Nacht geweckt als jemand an seiner Tür Radau macht. Als er ganz verschlafen die Tür öffnet, sieht er einen Polizeiauflauf und sein versetztes Date Isabell. Diese hat die Polizei aus Angst gerufen, da er nicht zu ihrem Date erschienen ist und sie sich nun Sorgen gemacht hat. So wird der Leser in das chaotische Leben des Protagonisten eingeführt, der seit drei Wochen und zwei Tagen keine Lust mehr auf sein Leben hat, da seine Freundin Katharina ihn per zweiseitiges Fax verlassen hat. Er lässt sein ganzes Leben verwahrlosen und schläft nur noch. Am nächsten Morgen denkt er noch immer an Katharina und kann nicht verstehen, warum sie ihn verlassen hat, trotz vieler Up and Downs. Um sie zu verdrängen, denkt der Ich-Erzähler an scheinbar sinnlose Sachen. Außerdem versucht er, verzweifelt und vergebens, Katharina und ihre Eltern schlecht zu machen, um zu sehen, dass die Trennung das Beste sei, was ihm passiert ist. Er berichtet darüber, dass er einen neuen Job bei einem Musikverlag angefangen hat, um in sein neues Leben zu starten, denn in seinem alten Job hat er Langweile verspürt und einen Neuanfang gebraucht. Da kommt der neue Job gerade recht, denn er interessiert sich zudem stark für Musik und außerdem kann er dank dem CD Abnehmer, er kauft all die gratis CDs auf, die er von Band zugesandt bekommt, zusätzlich Geld kassieren. Im weiteren Verlauf zieht sich der Ich-Erzähler immer weiter zurück und denkt über Frauen nach, mit denen er sich parallel zu Katharina getroffen hat. Doch nun scheinen sie alle uninteressant und der Reiz sich mit ihnen zu treffen ist nicht mehr da. Er entschließt sich nun zu Isabell zu gehen, da dort eine Party stattfindet und er die Partys in ihrer WG mag. Der Ich-Erzähler tut alles, um sich abzulenken und nicht an Katharina zu denken, z.B. erzählt er Dinge, die nicht in das Geschehen passen, denn plötzlich berichtet er über einen Autounfall. Nun fängt er an sich zu bemitleiden und findet, dass er selbst hässlich aussieht. Nicht nur auf Fotos, sondern auch in der Realität, da Fotos nur den Ist-Zustand abbilden. In seiner Bemitleidung stellt er fest, dass er nur drei richtige Freunde hat, was ihn wiederum glücklich macht. Er kann diese geselligen Abende nicht leiden und ist glücklich darüber, dass ihn seine Freunde nicht permanent nerven. David, einer seiner Freunde, nimmt den Protagonisten nun mit auf Feste, um ihn aus seinem Loch zu holen und wieder ins Leben einzuführen, dies gelingt ihm jedoch nicht. Der Ich-Erzähler zieht sich weiter zurück und ist mittlerweile so weit, dass er nicht einmal mehr den Wochentag weiß. Aus lauter Langweile analysiert er die „BILD Zeitung“ und stellt fest, dass die Girls in der BILD eine wichtige Rolle spielen. Er hofft, so nicht an Katharina denken zu müssen. Doch erneut kann er sie nicht aus seinen Gedanken verbannen. Nach einiger Zeit beschließt er sinnvolle Dinge zu tun, wie z.B. seine Wohnung aufzuräumen, jedoch nur in seinen Gedanken, da er sich physisch dazu nicht im Stande fühlt. Er denkt, dass er das ganze Chaos nicht bewältigen kann und fragt sich, wie andere Leute dies schaffen. Er bemerkt, dass er in letzter Zeit oft am trinken und am onanieren ist, wahrscheinlich um nicht an Katharina zu denken. Er findet zudem, dass seine Arbeit Schuld daran ist, dass er keine Freundin hat und es wird klar, dass der Protagonist auf die Band Oasis steht. Er ist so verzweifelt, dass der Ich-Erzähler Tabletten nimmt, obwohl er sie wahrscheinlich nicht benötigt. Er beschließt nach draußen zu gehen, da er kein Geld zu Hause hat, denn er mag kein Kleingeld und überhaupt kann er mit Geld nicht umgehen. Den Überblick über sein Konto hat er nicht mehr, da er sich keine Kontoauszüge holt und sich nicht richtig dafür interessiert. Mit dem Geld von der Bank macht er sich sofort auf den Weg in einen Plattenladen, um sich eine neue Platte zu kaufen. In diesem Laden macht er sich über die verschiedenen CDs lustig und spricht den Verkäufer auf eine Schmuse-CD an, um sich im Nachhinein lustig zu machen. Daraufhin hat er sich Dinge gekauft die er nicht benötigt und mit denen er nichts anzufangen weiß. Nach kurzer Zeit beschwert er sich über seinen Körper und denkt, dass Katharina ihn deswegen verlassen hat. Aus diesem Grund beschließt er eine Diät zu machen und sich sportlich zu betätigen, jedoch stellt er schnell fest, dass ein Fitnessstudio nicht der richtige Ort für ihn ist. Er möchte sich nicht mit den anderen messen müssen und geht deshalb lieber am Fluss Joggen. Doch bevor er am Fluss angekommen ist, der gegenüber seiner Wohnung liegt, nörgelt er schon herum, dass ihm alles wehtut. Nachdem er eine Runde gejoggt ist und wieder zu Hause angekommen ist, beschließt er sich lieber ein Fahrrad zu kaufen. Prompt findet er ein gebrauchtes Damenrad, welches er direkt kauft. Der Opa, der es ihm verkauft, möchte sich mit dem Ich-Erzähler unterhalten, doch ist dieser wieder nur genervt und verschwindet schnell. Als er am Sonntagmorgen aufsteht, denkt er über Beschäftigungsmöglichkeiten für diesen Tag nach und lästert erneut über die Menschen am Bahnhof, die dort sinnlos Geld ausgeben, nur weil es Sonntag ist. Allgemein redet er oft über andere Menschen und macht diese schlecht, um sich gut zu fühlen und nicht an seine eigenen Probleme denken zu müssen. Er hat Katharina wieder angerufen und ist nun wieder am Boden zerstört und redet sich einige Tage später ein, sie nicht mehr anzurufen. Nachher geht er noch in eine Schwulenbar, die er gerne besucht, in der er bekannt ist und nicht mehr angesprochen wird. Ihm gefällt die Atmosphäre in dieser Bar und findet es lustig wie sich Leute verhalten, die zufällig in dieser Bar sind ohne zu wissen, dass es eine Schwulenbar ist und anschließend schnell flüchten wollen. Der Protagonist geht nicht gerne auf Partys, doch an diesem Abend hat ihn Alf, ein Freund, mit auf eine Einweihungsparty genommen. Als sie dort erscheinen und die ersten sind, beschließen sie noch einmal zu Alf nach Hause zu gehen und später wieder zu kommen. Bei Alf angelangt hören sie Musik und trinken ein bisschen. Es kommt eine Frau vorbei, für den Ich-Erzähler nicht zu glauben, die Alf kennt und mit den beiden anschließend weiterziehen möchte. Die Frau gefällt dem Ich-Erzähler auf Anhieb, da sie denselben Musikgeschmack hat und gerne Bier trinkt, doch ist sie auf keine Beziehung aus und will nur Spaß haben. Nach der Party nehmen sich die drei ein Taxi und fahren ins Vergnügungsviertel, wo sie dort angelangt Drogen konsumieren und noch durch die Bars ziehen. Nach einiger Zeit landen die drei in einem fremden Auto und Alf und die Frau beginnen sich zu küssen. Der Ich-Erzähler ist auf der Rückbank gefangen, da das Auto nur zwei Türen hat, und muss sich die Szene ansehen. Als er aus dem Auto rausgekommen ist, nimmt er sich ein Taxi, welches viel zu teuer für ihn ist, doch er möchte nur noch nach Hause. Am nächsten Morgen geht er in die Kunsthalle, obwohl er sich nicht für Kunst interessiert, wahrscheinlich nur um etwas zu tun. Dort muss er wieder an Katharina denken und ihm fällt auf, dass er seit zwanzig Stunden nicht mehr an sie gedacht hat. Nachdem er sich mit Mark zum Abendessen verabredet hat, denkt er wieder an seine Figur und an seine halbherzigen Abnehmversuche. Er stellt fest, dass Katharina in zehn Tagen Geburtstag hat, woraufhin er nicht weiß, wie er sich verhalten soll, doch er entscheidet sich dafür, ihr ein Packet per Post zu schicken. Da er wiedermal nicht genug Geld hat muss er nun öfters den Bus benutzen, wobei ihm auffällt, dass er auch keine Busse mag. Doch er kann sich ablenken, indem er die Leute analysiert und sich innerlich über das Verhalten lustig macht. Außerdem bleibt ihm nichts anderes übrig, als den Bus zu nehmen. An Katharinas Geburtstag ruft mitten in der Nacht eine Freundin von ihr an, spricht auf seinen Anrufbeantworter und macht sich über sein Geschenk lustig, woraufhin er sich schlecht fühlt und erneut am Boden zerstört ist. Er begibt sich in einen Second-Hand-Shop um sich einen Anzug zu kaufen, da er nicht mehr genug Geld hat um sich einen Neuen zu leisten. Am Abend ruf er Katharina an, doch beide schweigen sich gegenseitig an. Der Protagonist ist wiedereimal an einem Tiefpunkt angelangt und legt sich unter seine Dusche, wo er an seine Zeit in der WG denken muss, bevor er in seine eigene Wohnung gezogen ist und wie Katharina ihn dort besucht hatte. An der Arbeit angelangt ist er wieder von seiner freundlichen Kollegin genervt, doch da ruft Katharina sturzbetrunken an, und berichtet ihm, dass sie all ihre Prüfungen bestanden habe. Er entschließt sich sie zu besuchen und fährt mit dem Zug zu ihr nach Hause. Bei ihr angekommen muss er erst einmal die Abneigung ihrer Eltern über sich ergehen lassen. Anschließend verschwinden sie in Katharinas Zimmer und anstatt miteinander zu reden will sie nur schlafen. In der Nacht beschließt er wieder nach Hause zu fahren, doch Katharina fährt ihn am nächsten Morgen zum Bahnhof, da sie nicht möchte, dass ihre Eltern aufgeweckt werden. Er fühlt sich abgeschoben und will nur noch in seinen Zug steigen und nach Hause fahren. Zu Hause angelangt überlegt er erst einmal, was eigentlich ein zu Hause für ihn ist, doch er kommt zu keinem richtigen Entschluss und entscheidet sich in die Stadt zu gehen. Auf dem Fußweg achtet er wieder auf die anderen Passanten um, sich abzulenken und um sich nicht an seinen eigenen Problemen aufzuhalten. In der Stadt angekommen wird er zu einer Marktforschung eingeladen. Da er nichts anderes zu tun hat, macht er mit. Ihm wird sogar Geld für einen weiteren Besuch angeboten. Anschließend begibt er sich in ein Sportgeschäft, um sich neue Laufschuhe zu kaufen, da er wieder Joggen möchte. Durch den Besuch bei Katharina ist er erneut traurig und freut sich auf der Arbeit unter Leuten zu sein, die er jedoch nicht mag. Doch er kann sich über Bands, die an den Verlag eine Demotape schicken, lustig machen. Einige Tage später ruft der Ich-Erzähler erneut Katharina an und erfährt, dass sie von ihren Eltern weggezogen ist und jetzt weit weg wohnt. Aus diesem Grund will er sie nicht mehr so oft anrufen, da es zu teuer sei. Außerdem erzählt Katharina ihm, dass ihr Freund, Stefan, für ein Jahr in Frankreich sei. Sie trifft den Ich-Erzähler zu tiefst, da sie mit ihm keine Fernbeziehung wollte. Doch er macht ihr keine Vorwürfe und fühlt sich dabei sehr erwachsen. Er geht später noch zu der Marktforschungsgeschichte, um sich sein Geld abzuholen. Nach einiger Zeit fährt er mit Alf nach Berlin zu einem Monsterrave, obwohl er nicht der Typ für so etwas ist. Alf bringt noch einige seiner Freunde mit und zusammen steigen sie in einem Hotel ab, in dem sie erst einmal koksen. Anschließend gehen sie in ein Bordell, doch nur der Protagonist und Alf nehmen die Dienste in Anspruch. Später verlieren sie ihre Freunde und gehen zurück ins Hotel. Dort angekommen gesellt sich ein fremder Mann in das Zimmer, der sich einfach auf den Boden legt und schläft. Am Wochenende darauf fährt der Protagonist zu David, der laut dem Ich-Erzähler in einer Studentenstadt wohnt. Dort lernt er ein hübsches Mädchen kennen und führt mit ihr eine Art Beziehung, doch er will gar nicht so richtig und ist deshalb ganz froh, dass sie nach Frankreich geht. So muss er sie erst mal nicht mehr sehen. Da er eine Woche Urlaub hat, beschließt er sich eine Auszeit zu nehmen und fährt eine Woche an die Nordsee auf eine Insel, auf der er früher immer mit seinen Eltern gewesen war. Dort ist er auf der Suche nach Sex und möchte einige Frauen rum kriegen, dies gelingt ihm dann auch. Er ruft dann seine Schwester an, die auf seine Wohnung aufpasst, und erfährt, dass Katharina ihm ein Fax geschickt hat. Ohne den Inhalt zu kennen, schickt er ihr ein Fax mit einem Liebesgedicht von der Insel.